


watermelon party

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Training Camp, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: In which Kenma discovers that someone else is already occupying his secret hideout that he uses to hide from training, and more people start pouring in.





	watermelon party

The corridor was empty. _Good_ , Kenma thought as he made one cautious step after the other. He wanted to avoid his shoes from squeaking against the floor and giving him away.

Since Aobajousai had been invited to the training camp along with Karasuno he hadn’t had a single moment of rest. Kuroo and Bokuto had been more hyped than ever and it showed in the extensive training that they were putting all of them through.

It was Kenma’s second time at the training camp and since the facilities hadn’t changed, he remembered a special place he had stumbled across the last time. He suppressed a yawn. It had been a long day. His PSP was heavy in the left pocket of his sweatpants. The low evening sun was casting shadows all over the floor.

The voices of his teammates grew more distant the further he followed the system of corridors around the facility. He stopped in front of a plain door. “ _Storage room_ ” it read on a plate next to it. Kenma sighed with content. His safe haven. Another storage room was right next to the gym, so this one was barely used. He had discovered it the year before. The gymnastic mats used to cushion the floor were perfect to sit on. The handle was cool when he touched it, already a pleasant foretaste of the place that awaited him.

Kenma scurried inside and quickly closed the door behind him, when his eyes caught the turquoise and white of a seijou uniform. Someone had already claimed his seat on the pile of mats. Black hair, haphazardly parted in the middle, and a seijou jacket zipped up all the way. _Kunimi_ , Kenma thought, if he remembered his name correctly. He opened his eyes upon hearing Kenma enter and blinked a few times. He was a regular player, wing spiker, and a first year. Not to be underestimated, how Nekoma learned after their first practice match. That summed up everything Kenma knew about him.

They gazed at each other for a moment, before Kunimi nodded curtly and moved to one side to make some space for Kenma on the mats. Kenma sat down in silence. It was too late for a greeting so he reached for his PSP and switched it on after turning the sound off.

The little cube of the loading screen was floating in the middle of his screen, when he noticed Kunimi glancing over his shoulder at the game.

“Do you…want to watch?” he asked hesitantly.

Kunimi nodded. “Sure.”

Kenma scooted a bit closer and held the PSP in a way that allowed him to share the screen with Kunimi. He cleared the first level with ease. It was unusual for him to play without feeling pressured when someone was watching him, but Kunimi looked like he wasn’t bothered by how Kenma played.

“Do you want to give it a try too?” Kenma eventually asked. Kunimi didn’t seem like he would destroy his PSP in a fit of anger or excitement so he trusted him enough to make that offer.

He shook his head. “We’ve been training all day, I’m fine with not doing anything for a while.”

Kenma blinked a few times. Did Kunimi think the same way he did? “Exactly. We get up so early and now it’s past the scheduled training time and we’re still not done.”

Kunimi nodded approvingly. “Right, they always expect you to do more and more. Not everyone has as much energy.”

A smile darted over Kenma’s face. They _were_ thinking exactly the same thing. He continued playing, a bit more content than he was before. Kunimi was someone he didn’t mind sharing his secret spot with.

What he didn’t notice while he was wrapped up in his game were the footsteps approaching them. The door to the storage room was opened with a bang and they stared all the way up in the face of Tsukishima Kei. He had a sour expression that changed into surprise when he saw them.

“I’m supposed to find a broom in here. The one in the other storage room seems to have vanished.” He stepped inside and had a look around. “What are you doing here?”

Kenma shrugged. “Hiding from our responsibilities. We’re tired and here’s a good spot to rest.”

Tsukishima stopped what he was doing. “So, nobody has come to look for you yet?”

“I’ve been here for at least thirty minutes,” Kunimi said.

Tsukishima pondered about it for a second. “You don’t happen to have some space for me on those mats?”

They scooted over. Tsukishima let his legs dangle over the mats, they were too long to comfortably tuck in on the small space they had.

“Are they still playing?” Kunimi asked.

Tsukishima sighed. “We split into smaller groups so we’re playing three versus three. It never ends.”

Kenma and Kunimi nodded understandingly. Bokuto and Kuroo in combination were a handful, but their captains coming together was bound to unleash a new level of madness. Tsukishima took a deep breath and tilted his head back until it hit the wall, then he closed his eyes.

Kenma had stopped paying attention to his game. Instead he watched the dust particles reflect the light of the evening sun. In the distance, he could still hear some shouting and gymnastic shoes pounding against the smooth floor of the volleyball court, accompanied by the cicadas outside.

He hadn’t talked much with Kunimi and he couldn’t remember ever starting a conversation with Tsukishima, yet they were surrounded by a comfortable silence. They didn’t need words to replenish their energy, each other’s company was enough.

He had always felt guilty. For needing a break. For hiding in a storage room. For not being able to enjoy himself, when obviously everyone else was having a blast. He thought he was missing out when he wasn’t there, but when he was he had to force himself to stay. It was fun until it wasn’t. Until he ran out of energy and every noise was a nuisance and he was clicking his tongue just because someone dared to ask him a simple question.   

Kenma knew that Tsukishima and Kunimi where here for the same reason. It was oddly comforting and made the air in the storage room feel less heavy on his shoulders.

He was sure that Kunimi had dozed off next to him when the door opened again.

“Kenma, Kuroo sent me to – what are all of you doing here?” Akaashi was standing in the doorway, a plate of watermelon in his hands.

Kunimi shrugged. “Resting.”

“Alright,” he said, completely unfazed. Kenma would’ve expected him to give them a disapproving look, yet he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “I think we have enough watermelon slices for all of you. Kuroo put way too many on the plate.”

Kenma nodded. That was something Kuroo would do. He took a slice and was about to take a bite when he came to a realization. “Kuro knows I’m here?”

“Yeah, did you think he never noticed you vanishing from time to time last year? He must’ve figured out where you went a long time ago, he sent me here to bring you some watermelon.” Akaashi explained in a calm manner. He had almost finished his piece of watermelon.

Kenma made a face. Of course, Kuroo knew. Didn’t he always? He shouldn’t have expected anything else from his childhood friend. A soft smile sneaked on Kenma’s face and he quickly took a bite from the watermelon to hide it.

Akaashi put the plate with the leftover watermelon rinds on the floor after they were done.

“Are you not going back?” Tsukishima asked.

Akaashi shook his head. “If I have to do one more lap of flying falls I’m out of here.”

They all hummed approvingly.

“We should make this our secret hideout for whenever we need a moment of silence for the rest of the training camp. No telling anyone else, this is a place just for the four of us,” Kenma suggested.

“Sounds good.” They all agreed upon keeping quiet about the spot.

“I think we should head back now, or we’ll miss dinner,” Akaashi finally said.

Akaashi made sure to take the plate with him, they wanted to leave everything behind how they found it. Then they left the storage room, one by one, and tried to keep a straight face as they passed by a very confused Takeda who kept wondering for the rest of the training camp why four players from different teams held secret meetings a room in a not used area of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble that happened within a day because I really wanted to write something for these four at least once, and I thought a moment they could all share together would be at the training camp but with Seijou being included. I love their lowkey saltiness and I feel like they have a lot in common.


End file.
